When I see you again
by Origamyy
Summary: Quand Sirius se replonge dans ses souvenirs


Un petit two shoot, à propos de Sirius.

**Titre : **When I see you again …

**Auteur :** Origamyy

**Disclaimer :** Tout à J.K. Rowling, rien à moi (même pas Sirius T_T), sauf Ambre et l'histoire bien entendu.

**Rating : **T

« -Mais enfin, ne dis pas ça Sirius !!

-Je n'y peux rien, je ne l'aimais pas, tu ne peux pas me forcer à aimer cette femme Molly !!

-Mais c'est ta mère !

-C'était ma mère, je ne l'ai plus considérée comme tel à partir de jour où je suis parti.

-C'est monstrueux de dire ça. Elle t'aimait, elle peut-être !!

-Ah ! Elle ne m'aimait pas, je ne l'aimais pas, on était bien hein !

-Tu … tu … y a-t-il quelqu'un que tu aime véritablement ?

-Molly !!! Bien sûr que j'aime des gens !!

-Qui ?

-Et bien, Harry, Lupin, Patmol, Lil…

-A part eux !! Alors Sirius ?

-… »

Ce n'était pas la première entre Sirius et Molly, mais ce fut la première qui laissa Sirius sans répartie depuis que le QG de l'ordre s'était installé au square Grimmaud. Ignorant les adolescents collés à la porte pour écouter, il se précipita dans sa chambre, furieux. Il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on aborde le sujet de sa famille. Encore plus quand Molly lui disait qu'il ne devait pas parler de sa mère comme ça. Il claqua la porte, histoire de montrer aux habitants qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir dans son boudoir.

Il se jeta et y déversa toute sa colère. Son orgueil en prit un sacré coup quand il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Bien sûr qu'il aime des gens. Tous ses amis, son filleul. ''A part eux !!'' A part eux, a part eux … Il se leva et se dirigea vers un placard qu'il n'avait pas ouvert depuis ses 18 ans. Il attrapa une petite boule en cristal en la fit tourner devant ses yeux. Elle était là, sa seule raison de continuer à sourire. Tout ce qui était important pour lui, et qu'il avait voulu garder …

_Une paire de chaussure claqua sur le sol du couloir. James se tourna vivement, Sirius haussa un sourcil moqueur et Remus, lui, souriait. Un chevelure rousse fit son apparition, la jeune fille paraissait en colère. Elle avançait rapidement et pestait contre l'ombre derrière elle._

_« -Je te jure Ambre, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre …_

_-Oh, mais calme-toi un peu._

_-Me calmer ? Me calmer ? Oh, oh, oooh très bien, parfait …_

_-Tu vois Lil's quand tu t'énerve, tu n'arrives à rien !!_

_-Je, bon, raaaah !! »_

_La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son amie pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rire. La dite Ambre s'empressa de rejoindre Lily alors qu'elle repartait. Elle lui cria de l'attendre alors que l'autre haussa les épaules … Elles arrivèrent au niveau des Maraudeurs, James se planta dans le passage un sourire immense scotché sur le visage._

_« -Oh c'est toi Lily ?_

_-Non c'est mon fantôme Potter._

_-Pour un fantôme c'est très ressemblant !_

_-La ferme Black !_

_-Je me demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner à Pré au lard demain ?_

_-Non, j'ai d'autres choses de prévues._

_-Ah, mais juste si on pouvait se voir tu s…_

_-Je crois qu'il est préférable que l'on ne se croise même pas._

_-Tu vas mordre Lily ?_

_-C'est bon Ambre, c'est bon !! »_

_Lily était en colère, c'était indéniable, mais le plus fort c'était que sa meilleure amie semblait en jouer et s'en amuser._

_Ambre se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, les bras étirés à leur maximum. Le livre qu'elle voulait attraper était malheureusement trop haut. Elle grogna avant d'abandonner et de demander à Lily si elle avait une autre solution. La rouquine soupesa le problème et examina l'étagère et répondit dans la négation, c'était CE livre qu'il leur fallait. Ambre soupira longuement avant de dire qu'il fallait faire une pile de livre pour atteindre l'étagère du haut. Lily prit un air faussement horrifié avant de sourire et de murmurer qu'elle ne voulait pas que Madame Pince fasse un ulcère. Son amie secoua ses cheveux noirs, désespérée de ne pas pouvoir finir son devoir correctement, sans ce foutu bouquin._

_« -Demoiselles en détresse ??_

_-Tiens Black, t'es grand non ?_

_-Il semblerait._

_-Tu peux m'attraper le bouquin là-haut ?_

_-Avec plaisir !! »_

Lorsque les doigts de Sirius effleurèrent ceux de la jeune fille, il eut un spasme non contrôlé, Ambre, ayant repris sa conversation avec Lily, ne remarqua rien. Il ne put détacher son regard des boucles descendant en cascade sur son dos fin. Il sentit un choc sur son épaule.

_« -Hey Patmol !! Les essais de Quidditch commencent dans une vingtaine de minutes._

_-Euh, ouais, ouais, je, j'arrive !!_

_-Haaa, t'aurais-je interrompu dans diverses occupations ?_

_-Non, non !! »_

Il évita le regard ironique de James, et sortit de la bibliothèque, en direction du terrain. Depuis quand la vue de Shield le faisait autant frissonner ?

« -Tu te rends compte que rien que cette potion peut te rendre chanceuse ?

-Oui, oui, je m'en rends parfaitement compte !!

-Mais ce serait merveilleux de pouvoir l'avoir !

-Ambre ! Tu sais également combien de temps il faut pour la préparer ?

-Non ! Mais tu es excellente en potion Lil's !

-Peut-être mais je refuse.

-Roooh Lily !! Ca semble génial non ?

-Oui, ça semble, attention ça fume.

-Ah ouais … Mais réfléchis Lil's, réfléchis bien.

-C'est déjà tout réfléchi !

-Mesdemoiselles Shield et Evans ??

-Oh j'le sens mal.

-Mesdemoiselles, ces potions me semblent parfaitement bien avancées, seulement vous parlez !!

-Euuuh, nous attendons son ébullition.

-Oh bien …

-Maintenant qu'il s'est éloigné de son pas sautillant, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

-Ambre, ça te servirait à quoi d'avoir du Félix Félicis en réserve ?

-J'en sais rien, mais ça peut toujours servir, non ?

-M'ouais … Passe-moi les racines veux-tu ? »

Ambre fit glisser les racines de marguerites jusqu'à la main de la rouquine, l'air consterné, Lily refusait tout bonnement de faire cette potion, et cette potion semblait réellement importante pour la jeune brune. Elles continuèrent à parler, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque Slughorn passait voir où elles en étaient.

James ne quittaient pas la table des filles des yeux, Sirius lui mit un coup de coude, bon lui non plus n'avait pas cessé d'y jeter des petits coups d'œil, mais il était beaucoup plus discret que son ami. Cornedrue sursauta.

« -Ne me dis pas que tu ne la regardes pas, parce que je ne vais pas te croire Patmol !

-Pardon ?

-Tu la regardes, avoue-le, souvent !

-T'es cinglé Potter ! C'est quoi, l'effet Evans ? Ben c'est pas franchement, franchement génial, si tu veux tout savoir !!

-La ferme ! Avoue-le !

-J'avoue que t'es cinglé, c'est tout !

-T'en penses quoi Rem' ? Il l'épie, non ?

-J'en pense que si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, vous n'aurez pas la moyenne !

-Il manque quoi ?

-Le jus de ça, et les racines qui sont là. Mettez-les maintenant.

-Bon, tu avoue ?

-Je n'ai rien à avouer James ! »


End file.
